Lucy Simian
Miss Lucy Simian is a supporting character, as well as a supporting antagonist in The Amazing World of Gumball. She teaches at Elmore Junior High and has been doing so since the Stone Age. Miss Simian despises Gumball, and will do anything she can to ruin his mischievous plans. Principal Brown has a maddening crush on her, and she gladly returns the feeling. Appearance Miss Simian is a very old monkey. She has dark grey fur, a homely primate face, and wears a pale brownish-buff polka-dotted dress. Like most primates, her arms span the length of her body, though she walks solely on her two legs instead of using her arms to help. She is also rather skinny for a primate. In her Season 2 redesign, her dress is pink with no dots and pink outlines, the wrinkles on her lips are gone, and her pelvis is not visible. Also, her face has now a color of pink on her nose, eye bags, and ears, as compared to Season 1, in which her face's colors are only black and white. She now has yellow eye white with greenish irises. Personality Miss Simian is very grumpy and does not seem to care about her students in the least, especially Gumball, who she hates with a passion. She is a vicious and sadistic woman, who takes great pleasure in giving out pop quizzes, and outright lying to her students so that she does not get in trouble. She is also known for bullying people much younger than her, as shown in "The Ape." Her nasty attitude is somewhat justified by the fact that she is been a teacher for many years (numbered in the thousands), a job that she apparently hates. She seems to make an exception for William, as she takes him in as her personal snitch. In "The Apology," it is shown that when she becomes particularly enraged or frustrated, she reverts to a much more feral personality, and (like a real ape) will loudly screech, and go on a rampage of destruction. In "The Joy," she appears to get happier as long as her students are sad and enjoys proving herself right all the time. Relationships Enemies Trivia *She is the oldest known character in the show that is not a planet. *The word "simian" means "ape," or "monkey," which is accurate since Miss Simian is a baboon. *Miss Simian apparently never ages, as she has had the same appearance since Nicole was a child. **This is due to the fact she is over 2 million years old, and she taught during the Stone Age. *In "The Apology," it is revealed that her first name is Lucy. **This is a reference to Lucy, the first hominid to walk upright. **In the same episode, it also is revealed that she has taught for over 300,000 years, while in "The Pest," it is revealed she has been alive for over 2,000,000 years. *In Season 2, her accent appears to have slightly changed from a British-American accent to an American accent.She is quite a bit nicer and less intimidating after Season 1. *It is revealed in "The Fraud" that she lied about her age to become a teacher. *Her license plate says 66666, which is a reference to the Number of the Beast. Gallery Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:TAWOG Characters